Merlin
Merlin was a robotic owl built by Mordred that served as Mordred's companion. The Life of Merlin Creation Merlin was created by Mordred to server as his companion. Mordred was able to create a robotic owl and put a Barn Owl's brain inside to create Merlin. After Mordred tunneled his way out of prison and resumed work in his Lab the Royal Guard discovered the location of Mordred's Hideout and prepared to put him back behind bars once again. Mordred took to the skies in a starship he had not yet completed before the Royal Guard could capture him. Mordred for some reason had left Merlin to stay at his Hideout. Serving the Chosen One Merlin was awoken one day by the Chosen One, who had discovered Mordred's Hideout and had ventured inside. Merlin then flew outside and flew above a rock. The Chosen One released a Mechanical Mouse (One of Mordred's creations) which Merlin flew after. Merlin then joined the Chosen One on his quest to save the Princess of Arturus. The Chosen One had found a Fuel Rod to use to power the Excalibur, one of the ships sent to capture the Princess. The Chosen One set the Cordinates for the Pewter Moon. Merlin came along, however the Fuel Rod became depleted, and the Excalibur crashed into the moon. Merlin and the Chosen One were alright, but there was no way they could fly in the Excalibur anymore. The Chosen One went inside of the Astrozone store and asked the mechanic if he could get a starship. The Mechanic said the Chosen One could if they left him the Excalibur for scrap. The Chosen One agreed, and built a starship. Merlin and the Chosen One boarded the ship and ventured to three different Planets; the Jungle Planet, the Fire Planet, and the Ice Planet. On these three planets the Chosen One destroyed three robots created by Mordred and brought three knights that had set out to find the Princess to their starship. The five of them ventured to an asteroid which was covered in blue crystals. The asteroid had a key stuck in a crystal only the Chosen One could pull which unlocked a portal to Mordred's Fortress, which was located in another galaxy. The Chosen One ventured inside, where the Chosen One met Mordred, disguised as the Princess. Mordred (Disguised as the Princess) asked the Chosen One for the three Mystical Weapons, which the Chosen One gave to him. Mordred then revealed himself and left behind a puzzle. The Chosen One solved the puzzle, which was a door to the inside of his Fortess, and entered. Inside, the Princess was in a cell and Mordred had gotten into a robot with two spinning blades, bombs, and a circle with spinning blades. Merlin then flew in, and Mordred realized he was a traitor. Mordred fired the circle with spinning blades, but Merlin evaded the weapon. Merlin grabbed two bombs and dropped them on Mordred and his robot. Mordred then fired a laser at Merlin, who fell to the ground. The Chosen One ran in and jumped on Mordred's robot, and then jumped on two chandeleirs. Mordred fired at the chandeleirs, which fell on his robot, and then knocked the Orb off of the robot. Mordred dorve his robot away, and then jumped out and tried to steal the Orb once again. The Princess was freed from her cell and knocked Mordred out. The Chosen One and the Princess took the Orb and Merlin back to the Kingdom of Arturus. Power was once again restored to Arturus, and the Princess had Merlin repaired. Category:Machines